


One to Ten

by redrosesand_posies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, idk how anything works lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrosesand_posies/pseuds/redrosesand_posies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy: Harry Potter. Harry Potter: Draco Malfoy.<br/>What goes around comes around, but how many times before they stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One to Ten

The first time Draco came to visit, it was 2 in the afternoon and they were on good enough terms. He _claimed_ Harry needed to turn down his music, but he didn't live anywhere nearby?? He couldn't possibly have heard it that far away??

"Are you calling me a liar, Potter?" And he smirks and leans against the doorframe, because he's so used to trading insults back and forth, and over time the fire behind them has been replaced by mischievous energy.  
"No Malfoy, I'm not calling you a liar because you're doing it for me." And Harry smirks as well and leans against the wall. His hand slips off and he catches himself just in time but his glasses fall off and he can hear Draco snickering. As he crouches down and scrabbles around on the floor with as much dignity as he can muster, he feels a thump beside him and Draco holding his glasses out to him.  
"You dropped these, Potter."  
"Thanks."  
"You could be a little more grateful, y'know."  
"You could be a little less annoying, y'know."  
They stare each other down until both their mouths begin twitching involuntarily. Draco turns before Harry can see the smile breaking out on his face and walks away, calling "See you around, Potter," behind his back, while Harry chuckles to himself because he swiped Malfoy's watch and he'll have to come back to get it.

The second time Draco came around, it was 6 in the evening and Harry bloody Potter had stolen his watch, he _knew_ it, who else could it be? He knocked hard on the door and glared at Harry as he opened it, the picture of innocence.

"Hello Draco, it's good to see you again. Can I help you?"  
"Give me back my w-" suddenly Draco realises Harry called him **Draco** instead of Malfoy. "Give me back my _watch,_ H- Potter." He can't fathom why Potter looks momentarily disappointed but it's quickly replaced by a bright smile.  
"I don't have your watch. Have you checked your wrist?"  
"Very funny, I know you took my watch when I came around last time, now give it back." Draco watches him stonily but Potter's grin only widens.  
"Oh! You mean this watch?" Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out a smooth, golden pocket-watch, dangling it carelessly from one hand and swinging it ever so slightly.  
Draco lets his expression do the talking, and Harry adopts a kicked puppy look that's annoyingly effective.  
"Yes, that one. I thought you said you didn't have it?"  
"Are you calling me a _liar,_ Malfoy?" Draco's stomach falls at that, but the corner of his mouth turns up at the words.  
"No Harry, I'm not calling you a liar because you're doing it for me. Goodnight." And he takes the watch, turns and walks away, leaving Harry to wonder at his use of **Harry** instead of Potter.

The next time Draco came to visit, it was because Harry had invited him and he figured Harry would be _devastated_ if he refused [Harry punched his arm at that].

The first time Harry came to visit, it was because Draco had invited him and he figured that since Draco had been such a _wonderful_ house guest he had to come and 'return the favour', however unpleasant it may be [Draco scowled at that].

The second time Harry came to visit, it was because he left his jacket there and Draco refused to return it ["It smells like you!" "Yes but it's the middle of winter, I sort of need it" "Well it's mine now, you shouldn't have left it at my place" " _Draco_ " " _ **Harry**_ "]

The next time Harry came around, it was because Draco wasn't feeling well and he wanted to check up on him ["You made soup?" "Yeah, eat some, it'll help" "What kind is it?" "Merlin I don't know, healing soup" "That's not a real soup" "DRACO" "I'm sick, stop yelling at me" "I'm not _yelling-_ fine, okay, what do you want?" "… a hug"]

The next time Draco came around, he didn't leave. And the next time Hermione and Ron came to visit, Harry and Draco had invited them over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This isn't the first time I'm writing fanfiction but I want to try posting something on here so I wrote a quick thing, please be gentle ❤ I'm aware that dangling and swinging have similar meanings and I suck at writing summaries but I hope you enjoyed my 2am writing!


End file.
